


In Your Arms

by katambrosius



Series: Taking Control [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Victor loathes to interrupt cuddle time with Yuuri, but he really needs to pee.  Yuuri wants him to wait.(Can be read on its own, or as part of the series)





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this doesn't fit in the Taking Control universe, but I outlined it while I was planning the universe, and it's pretty close (I imagine that it could have been an alternate chapter two?), so have a fluffy one shot!
> 
> There's an announcement in the end notes regarding Taking Control, so make sure you read it if you're interested.

Victor loved cuddling with Yuuri. He loved being as close as possible to his husband, pressing his head to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He loved holding him tightly, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingers. He loved turning his head to smell his lover's deodorant, and try to memorise the scent, but most of all, Victor loved the way Yuuri held him. He loved the way Yuuri's gentle arms surrounded him, protecting him, cradling him like he was the most precious thing on Earth. When Victor was in Yuuri's arms, he felt completely at peace. 

So he was understandably put out when a sharp throb from his bladder drew him out of his bubble of peace and comfort. He jumped slightly when he felt it, probably startling Yuuri, whose hand had jerked in its progression through his hair. He hadn't noticed it filling, being so relaxed, and he shifted in discomfort as he realised that it must have been filling for some time. 

"Alright, my love?" Yuuri murmured softly, and Victor felt his husband's voice vibrate in his chest. He sighed, deciding to ignore his bladder for now. He nodded and smiled sleepily as Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of his head before continuing to stroke. Unfortunately now that it had his attention, Victor's bladder had become very insistent. He only lasted a few minutes before the pounding had him squirming in place. He wriggled around, trying to find a more comfortable position, and almost didn't notice Yuuri's hand falling to trail a finger down his cheek.

"Do you want me to let you up, Vitya?" Victor blushed and buried his face against Yuuri's chest. He bit his lip and forced his hips to still, even as he pressed his crotch into the couch to ease the pressure. "I will if you want, Love, but do you think you could wait for me?"

Victor inhaled sharply at those words and lifted his head to look Yuuri in the eye. His husband's expression was so open and accepting, Victor knew he could say no, and that was why he said yes. Smiling shyly, he nodded.

"I can wait a bit." 

Yuuri beamed down at him and kissed him soundly on the lips as he pulled him closer, holding him tight. Victor shifted a bit more, but cuddled into Yuuri, finally settling down between his husband's thighs and restricting his movement to an ongoing rotation of his hips. It eased he pressure somewhat, but he was getting desperate, and he knew it wouldn't be long. For the thousandth time, Victor cursed his tiny bladder. He felt so bad that he couldn't please his lover by holding on for a long time. After a few more minutes of fighting his body's needs, he had an idea.

Taking a moment to gather his courage, Victor moved as slowly and deliberately as he could manage. Perhaps it wasn't as sexy as he had intended, but he certainly had Yuuri's attention as he carefully raised one leg and placed it on the other side of his husband's, lowering himself to squeeze Yuuri's thigh between his own, and pressing his crotch down hard against the muscled flesh; grinding.

The relief felt heavenly as the intense pressure let up even just a little, and Victor sighed in pleasure as he pressed himself against Yuuri's chest and slipped his hands to wrap around his waist. Yuuri took a moment to relax beneath him, but when he did, he tightened his hold further, and pressed his cheek against Victor's hair as he murmured thanks and praise.

"I love you so much, Vitya, you're such an amazing husband, doing this for me." Victor squirmed against him, delighting in the gasp his discomfort drew from his lover's lips. "You must be so full, darling, so full just for me. You're so good. I'm so proud of you." Victor flushed from the praise, even as his bladder had its biggest spasm yet, and he whimpered in pain and a little bit of fear. He didn't want to wet himself, he wasn't ready for that. He didn't know if he ever would be.

Yuuri, getting better at reading him every day, helped him sit up, kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders. Another spasm had Victor reaching down to hold himself as his thighs pressed desperately together.

"Come on, honey, let's get you to the bathroom, okay?"

Victor stood slowly, letting Yuuri support him as gravity pulled mercilessly, his need increasing tenfold and his whole body quivering. Victor had no idea whether he'd make it, the bathroom was so close, but he was so desperate. Only his determination and Yuuri's support kept him going, and Victor made it to the bathroom on shaking legs.

He nearly collapsed at the sight of the toilet, but Yuuri was stronger than he looked, and held firm. Taking baby steps, Victor got to the toilet and let Yuuri reach around to undo his belt and I'd just his clothing. Victor took over at the last moment as Yuuri hugged him from behind, finally letting go. 

His torrent was thick and strong, but disappointingly short, and Victor watched the last trickle splash into the bowl, his immediate relief replaced with a feeling of pathetic worthlessness. It was only his husband's words that snapped him out of his spiralling mood.

"You're so beautiful. My beautiful Vitya. I could have the gold and diamonds in the world as they would never be as precious as you. What could I have done to deserve such a perfect husband who does such things for me?"

Every word had Victor melting further into his husband's embrace, and before he knew it, they were back on the couch, cuddling close. Victor flopped against Yuuri like a rag doll as the younger man showered him with praises and kisses. All his worries melted away along with the strength in his limbs.

Yuuri didn't mind that Victor couldn't hold much, he loved Victor for being himself, and loved him all the more for trying. Victor fell asleep in Yuuri's arms feeling protected and treasured. He dreamt of the day he could truely please Yuuri, because one day he would.

One day he would

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know in the comments, they give me life XD
> 
> I have decided that to continue my Taking Control (and Giving it Away) series, I am going to write not one sequel, but two. One fic, the main one, will be fluffy and light omo, with plot and feelings. The secondary fic will be an optional read for those of you wanting more smut and kink. It might venture into watersports and bondage, and maybe others. There will be very little crucial plot, and maybe some overlap, but you can pick and choose what chapters to read, and it will be all in one place.
> 
> Please understand, these fics are still a way away, but there will be one shots like this coming out periodically, so make sure to subscribe if you haven't already.
> 
> Thanks for your support! - katambrosius


End file.
